


I'm all yours

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty-ish?, M/M, Pining Hux, think benarmie as teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a sort-of Valentine's Day Drabble





	I'm all yours

“For someone who says they despise that day, you seem oddly excited for it,” Ren said, eyes glued to the screen as he handled the game controller.

 

“Despise is a bit of a reach. Just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean I’m going to hiss at every single couple I see,” Hux scoffed from his place by the windowsill.

 

Then it got quiet.

 

“It’s not like I don’t want that for myself you know,” Hux said softly as he gazed out the window. _Possibly with you_

 

“Well I hope you didn’t make plans already. We already planned on having a movie marathon that day, ” Ren reminded him.

 

“Nope,” Hux replied as he gazed at the back of Ren’s head with a sad gaze. “I’m all yours”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the fly and didn't expect it to take a slightly sad turn but in my mind they do have mutual feelings for each other. It's just that Armie realized it first =/


End file.
